


THE 5TH BROTHER

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: ROTTMNT HUMAN AU:The divorce between his parents marked Akira for life, totally ruining his relationships with his father, Lou Jitsu. But now that his mother has to go back to new york to make a film, he will be forced to live for the 3 summer months with the other parent and his new family of 4 children and his husband. How are things going?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Night call and departure

**Author's Note:**

> Akira Jitsu is my OC. If you wan to know more about him, go to my tumbrl account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeyneechan  
> Other tags will be added in next times  
> Feel free to comment and ask me things!  
> Kisses Darlings! xoxoxo

_Driiiin ... Driiiin ... Driiiin .... Dr-_

  
The cell phone ringer was abruptly interrupted by its owner, who with slow and awkward movements from sleep, tried to answer the call.  
\- Aki, are you awake? - asked the female voice on the other side.  
\- Now yes ... - was the other's muttered response.  
\- But how do you sleep in such a moment? -  
Before answering, the boy took a moment to look at the mobile phone screen: - You know how it is ... It is 3 in the morning ... -, he tried to sound sarcastic, but the need to sleep ruined the effect, - Instead, why are you awake at this hour? -, he inquired, not so much out of curiosity, but because he knew for sure that if his friend called him at that time something had to have happened.  
\- I could not sleep -.  
OK, forget it…  
\- Watch a movie or read a book. Goodnight - was his dry reply before hanging up.  
But it was only a few seconds before the phone rang again.  
\- Don't you dare hang up or I'll come over there and I'll kick your butt! -, she threatened him, but he just chuckled: - The time you get here, it will be time to get up and I will have had a good sleep Janet -.  
Janet cursed with words not very suitable for a young lady making him laugh again; he regretted it shortly after, when his throat, parched by sleep, protested for lack of fluids. He coughed a few times between her friend's satisfied giggles, to which he answered with a low snarl, as he grabbed the bottle on the bedside table and took a sip of water.  
Much better.  
\- Hey Aki -, she said, this time with a serious tone but that let out a certain nervousness, as if the question she was about to ask him costed her a lot, - Are you sure you will be all right? -.  
Aki hesitated slightly, before answering her with a decidedly unconvinced "yes".  
The truth was that he didn't even know what to expect from that trip he would undertake in a few hours, but he tried not to think about it. He would have dealt with it directly when he got there.  
\- Remember that if you need anything I'm here ok? -.  
Hearing Janet's sad tone, he detested himself; he didn't want to make her worry.  
\- Don't worry Tiger, I will not do anything rash or stupid -, he assured her, getting a snort in response when he used her nickname: - Said the one who triggered 3 fights in 2 months! Anyway really -, she added - - Whatever it happens, call me ok? -.  
\- Ok. Promised -, he agreed.  
\- Goodnight Iceberg -, she called him by his nickname.  
\- Goodnight Tiger -, he said back, closing the conversation.

The following day arrived far too early for his taste. The boy sighed, trying to distract himself by concentrating on the lyrics of the song he was listening with his headphones, while he was tossed here and there in the taxi that was taking him to the airport and whose driver seemed to not know what caution meant or what they were speed limits. But on the other hand what could be expected from a Mexican driver in Tokyo?  
He looked out the window, already regretting having consented to that useless journey. He should have imposed himself, he should have struggled to make it clear that he had NO intention of returning to New York. He hated that city, hated what it represented for him and hated the person who was surely waiting for him on the other side, all convinced that he could rebuild a relationship that was **dead**.  
He felt anger and frustration building inside him as he walked through the doors of the building.  
He looked at the cell phone. It was still time to change his mind. He could still call his mother and tell her that he didn't want anything more to do with that man and that he preferred to go home. And if she said no, he had enough money in his pocket to pay for a taxi to Janet's house, sure the she wouldn't refuse him any help. Her mother could not miss that flight, it was too important for her and therefore he would have easily managed to escape and then ...  
FLIGHT NUMBER NY6870 IS DEPARTING IN 20 MINUTES FOR NEW YORK. ALL PASSENGERS ARE PLEASED TO GO TO THE BOARDING GATE.  
The announcement by the airport speaker distracted him from his plans, bringing him back to reality. Almost in the same instant his mother's figure materialized a few meters away from him, calling out to him.  
He sighed again, going towards her. What was he trying to do? He wouldn't have run away even if his life depended on it. Not after promising his mother that he would try to not give her any more problems. He owed it to her, he couldn't back away. Not anymore.


	2. Promise me, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen and Akira are on their way...

\- How are you feeling? -, Shen asked, taking his hand in hers and smiling at him.  
\- Normal -, he responded, without any emotion in his voice.  
\- Sure? Aren't you excited? Or at least nervous? -, she insisted, tightening her grip a little in a gesture that wanted to be reassuring, but that had the decidedly opposite effect. Aki released his hand, puffing: - Do you really want to know how I feel or do you just want to make sure that I'm not in a murderous mood? -.  
His mother sighed at that answer, abandoning the mask of the caring mother and returning to being the one of everyday life: a tired woman, frustrated by work and by the fact that her son did not want in any way to give her the opportunity to show him that the world was not all black as he saw it. Tired of having to fight almost every day with the directors of the schools for the fights caused by Aki, fighting against him who despite having all the good skills and qualities to go on closed in on himself, refusing any help offered.  
She thought she had finally got results when the boy promised her that he would come with her to meet her ex-husband (Aki's father) again, but apparently she was wrong; Aki seemed already back on a war footing, as hostile as ever. The only thing she could hope for now was that he didn't do anything rash. She didn't want to admit it even to herself, but looking at her son now, sitting next to her with an air of boredom, his arms crossed and headphones in his ears with that hideous blaring music that he disconnected only occasionally, she was regretting having accepted the Lou's proposal to see him again to let him meet the new members of his family.  
A slight smile adorned her lips, thinking of those children and their character. They were so sweet, each in his own way, and the father doted on them. He glanced again at his son, reflecting on the possible possibilities and scenarios that could have been created during their meeting. Surely Aki would have been warmly surprised, but would he have got on well with them? Or would he see them as rivals?  
Definitely the more she thought about it the more she worried.  
Aki, for his part, felt her mother's gaze upon him, but did not turn to reciprocate or ask her what she was thinking. He knew it very well. Shen was already imagining the worst scenarios that that long-awaited meeting would bring. She probably thought that he would run away, or worse, that he would verbally attack the ex-husband and his children and then run away.  
A veil of melancholy crossed his face: he was sorry that his mother saw him as a caged beast ready to bite, but on the other hand he could not blame himself. But despite this, he would never have dared to take it out on children. Of course, the idea that his father had adopted children did not appeal to him at all; it gave him a sense of unease and growing anger, he felt as if he had been replaced. Lou already had a son, why adopt more?  
His mother had explained to him that he wanted to feel like a father again and at that explanation he had burst out laughing in her face, as he was pumping away his tears; if he really wanted to be a father, and do it properly, he should never have left them! What sense did it make now to try again? To make other people suffer? For what? Just for his fu**ing and giant ego !!  
He felt the tears make their way out again, but tried to push them back. There was no point in crying, not at that moment.  
He took a deep breath, resolutely thinking about his solution of simply ignoring his father and his new children, hoping that those 3 months of forced cohabitation would pass soon, so that he could return to his mother in Japan, forgetting everything.  
All he had to do was have patience. Patience. Patience…  
\- Akira? -, his mother's voice almost took him by surprise.  
\- Yeah? -  
Shen seemed to hesitate, but lasted for a few seconds:  
\- I ask you please. Don't ruin everything - the tone was meant to be reproach and command, but the boy nevertheless felt a note of concern and anxiety in those words. It was a phrase that he had been repeating to him for 3 years and to which he had never listened. But now he knew that his mother really cared that everything was fine. She really cared that the relationship between him and his father would strengthen, or at least he hoped that Lou would not call her desperate, as the directors of his schools often did, asking to come and take him back. She wanted everything to go smoothly, at least for her peace of mind.  
The boy felt a slight sense of guilt wrapping him between his coils; he lowered his gaze, murmuring a weak "I promise you", before turning around and looking back out the airplane window, getting lost in the blankets of white clouds.  
Both he and Shen hoped he would keep his promise, at least for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, I know XD Let's say that the chapter will be a lot like this, some small some longer. I hope you don't mind.


	3. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 7 years, Aki and Lou have a first meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since that I'm going in vacation this will be the last chapter (and story) for a little while. Do not worry! I will come back in the 9th of August with another story or another chapter.
> 
> See ya guys! Kisses <3 <3 <3

16.45.   
A few more minutes and he would see his ex-wife and son again. Lou Jitsu had never been an anxious type, but at that moment he had to admit that more time passed, more he felt a certain concern weighing on him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to organize that meeting so early...  
\- Daddy? -, the voice of the youngest of his 4 children caught his attention, causing him to look away from the plane arrivals screen.  
\- Yes Mikey -  
\- Do you think our big brother will like us? What about Aunt Shen? - asked the 6-year-old boy, looking at him with his huge puppy blue eyes waiting for an answer.  
Lou hesitated; he was sure that Shen would love them, since he had told her wonders about them and also because she loved children, but as far as Aki was concerned ...  
From what Shen had told him, the boy was not at all excited to see him again, if anything the opposite. But he certainly couldn't blame him after what had happened between them ...  
\- Pops? -, this time it was the 2 twins who called him, - Is everything all right? -.  
\- Of course! -, hastened to answer him, kneeling to get to their height and to give each of them a pat on the head, - I'm sure you will make friends immediately. But please -, he added in a slightly more determined tone, - Don't attack them as you usually do. Both come from a stressful journey and will be tired. So go easy on the hugs and questions okay? -.  
His 4 children laughed in unison, before nodding and promising that they would not go overboard. Lou returned the smile and stood up, while the voice of the speaker echoing in the air announcing the arrival of their plane.  
"Here we are," he thought, setting off with his children in tow.  
He saw them from afar, going down the escalators already with the suitcases in hand and his heart lost a small beat with emotion; 7 long years had passed since he last saw Shen and his son.  
She was exactly as he remembered her, just as beautiful as the first day he met her, despite the fact that she had significant differences due to age and ... to something else.  
The smile she gave him when she saw him, however spontaneous, was drawn and let all his tiredness leak, visible even from the small dark circles that were forming under her eyes. He knew that those details were not due to her work as an actress, which, however exhausting, had never represented a burden for her; Lou had been on the phone for hours, sometimes even during the night due to the time zone, listening to the worries of what was once his wife, giving her advice and offering her help that she had always refused.  
"Lou, he looks so much like you," she had said to him one evening, almost on the verge of tears, "But I don't understand why he behaves like this! It's like living with 2 totally different people! ”.  
His gaze focused on Aki: in those 7 years he had grown a lot, becoming even taller than his mother and him, the skin had a slight tan and, despite wearing a short-sleeved shirt that was decidedly too wide for him, he still managed to note how much his physique had developed. The hair was long, gathered in a soft side and messy tail, and on the face, just below the right eye, a horizontal scar stood out that started from the root of the nose and reached the cheekbone. He knew how it was done, Shen had told him, and he had almost had a heart attack at the news.  
Feeling observed, the boy, who until then had turned to face his mother, looked straight ahead, identifying the figure of the father among the crowd.  
Lou Jitsu felt time stand still and his heart nearly stopped; Aki's eyes, so similar to his, had lost the warm light of the past, and looked at him at that moment with a look that Lou could only identify as grudge, if not even hate.  
He hadn't forgiven him. The anger he still felt towards him was almost palpable in the expression that his face had assumed when their eyes had crossed: the wrinkled forehead, the lips tightened in a thin line, and those eyes with an icy and sharp look had not nothing to do with his little Aki.  
No trace of him remained.

He was there. Aki understood it from his mother's hand that squeezed his shoulder harder, from the way she got up slightly on tiptoes, in the illusion of having a better view, holding her breath and smiling as he hadn't seen her do never. She was happy.  
He hadn't seen her smile like that for years. And that thought made his heart squeeze: she had long since stopped giving him that smile.  
He stared at his father, standing there, at the bottom of the stairs, smiling just as he remembered him and his pain increased, when he saw his smile go off when their eyes met. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to awaken a grudge that he believed ready to face and cancel. A grudge fueled by treacherous voices and memories transformed into nightmares. It was like trying to dig a tunnel of rock, towards the light, with a spoon.  
Aki tried to distract himself, trying to fix his gaze on anything other than the 5 figures who were ...  
Wait a ... 5 figures ??  
With amazement, he noticed that, in fact, his father was not alone: all close around him, there were 4 dark-skinned children, all male, of different ages from each other.  
The youngest must have been about 6 years old, he had very rich brown hair tending to blond and two big curious blue eyes. "Puppy eyes", Aki found himself thinking, immediately realizing that that child overwhelmingly attached to Lou's leg was the little treasure of the quartet, always pampered and protected. To be treated with gloves if he wanted to avoid tears.  
The middle two must have been twins, although the one on the left with short hair and glasses was slightly taller and looked more serious than the one on the right, with long hair adorned with two fake red braids on the sides. From the way they stared at him, he sensed that as soon as he spoke to them, they would not waste time plying him with questions. Definitely to be avoided. Both.  
And then there was the last boy, who cataloged immediately under the name of "Hyperprotective Brother". Curly hair shaved on the sides, proud look, arms crossed, despite not showing that 9 or at most 10 years, he seemed ready to want to challenge the world only to protect his brothers, and he was the only one in the front row, in front of his father . If he hadn't bothered him, he wouldn't have bothered him. Simple and easy.  
Aki reviewed them one after the other, realizing something that struck him like a punch in the stomach: it was as if those children were the exact copy of certain features of Lou, small facets of his character. For a moment he wondered if his own mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but the more he looked at them the more he had that impression.  
He felt his heart beat faster as his nervousness grew; if his feeling turned out to be true, it meant that he would have to deal for 3 months not with 1, but 5 Lou Jitsu, who would not leave him alone for a moment! It was really too much to support!  
With a slight jerk, she freed herself from the grip of his mother, who was already heading towards her ex-husband, and made his way towards the exit, citing the excuse of calling Janet to tell her that he had arrived, etc.  
Needless to say, the feeling of having 6 pairs of eyes on his back looking at him, those who were confused and disappointed, did not go away so easily.


	4. Recommendations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First little look on Akira's past...

\- Coward -, Janet's comment, when he finished telling her everything, took him by surprise.  
\- What!? -  
\- You're a coward and an idiot -.  
\- And why ever, exuse you ?! -, he snapped. That was definitely not the reaction he expected from her.  
\- And do I also have to explain it to you ?! Aki, you have only been there a day and you are already speculating on how these 3 months will be hell! -  
\- But they will be! -, protested the young man, walking around his room with great strides, with almost the nervousness to the stars. He had called his friend to get the comfort she had promised him and, instead, she scolded him!  
\- Aki -, the girl's tone softened, understanding the other's nervousness, - You're basing yourself on assumptions. You haven't even talked to your dad or those kids, how do you know they're awful? -, she tried to make him think.  
There was a profound silence on the other side of the net, but Janet could almost feel the gears in her best friend's brain frantically trying to find an answer.  
She had known Aki since childhood: they had already bonded since kindergarten, and during elementary school they had become like brother and sister.  
Akira was born in Tokyo, but from the earliest years of age he had suffered frequent tossing around due to his parents' work as actors; they had never been able to spend their holidays together as Tang Shen during that period took the opportunity to reach Lou Jitsu in New York and Los Angeles to finish shooting their films together, taking Akira with him and leaving him in the care of the staff during the shooting . Sometimes it also happened that, even during the school period, Akira was forced to follow them, until Janet's own family offered to keep him with them to prevent him from losing too much contact with the school.  
Akira had suffered a lot from the distance of his parents already in those years, but the presence of Janet and his "second family" helped him to recover.  
However, when, at the age of only 9 years Aki had suffered the trauma of divorce, a radical and completely unexpected change had taken place in him: he who never cried, did nothing but whimper, and since he always smiled he became apathetic and nervous. Things had certainly not improved with the years and with the change of school.  
With each passing day, Aki seemed to behave worse and worse. Devoid of emotions other than anxiety, anger and nervousness, the boy always closed in on himself, refusing to bond with anyone. Things then fell apart when his comrades, seeing him as an easy target, began to bully him ...  
Janet shook her head, not wanting to remember all the times she had feared that her best friend had really risked getting in much bigger trouble than him.  
She had to concentrate, behave like a good friend, and think about how to improve the young man's mood. Shee really wanted him and his dad to bond again, she hoped it was really the right way to bring happiness back to that pessimistic and stubborn boy.  
And speaking of him, he had been silent for too long.  
\- Hey Iceberg are you still there? asked the girl.  
\- Huh? I'm sorry. One of the children came to tell me that dinner is ready -, he replied trying to keep a calm tone.  
The girl sighed: - Aki, try to enjoy the evening. You'll see, everything will be fine. The important thing is to take things calmly. You said it too: your mother warned your father that he shouldn't pressure you and that you need time, so he certainly won't force you to talk if you don't want to, ok? -.  
\- And the children instead? How do I manage them? -.  
\- How every other child is handled. Listen to their questions, even if they seem silly to you, answer them and try to smile. They see you as new, it is normal that they will try to know as much as possible about you. But you'llsee that they will soon get tired ... Maybe in 1 or 2 weeks perhaps -, she laughed, while the boy on the other side of the line snorted.  
\- Really reassuring Tiger -, he retorted, without refraining from smiling. Janet always knew which points to touch and what to tell him to calm him down. She really was a precious girl.  
\- Now go. You don't want dinner to cool down? By the way, what do you eat? -, she asked.  
\- Pizza, I think -  
\- Great! So go move! We'll catch up in a few days ok? -  
\- Ok…. Thank you Princess. I don't know what to do without you -  
\- ... You'll soon find out if you dare call me that way again! -  
The last thing she heard before hanging up was Aki's laughter echoing from the other side.

Janet's predictions turned out to be true. As she had foreseen, both the dinner that evening and the following took place in peace. The only thing that didn't come true was that the children showed interest in him; on the contrary, they tried never to speak to him nor did they ever try to attract his attention. Neither Aki nor Lou were perplexed, although then they reacted very differently: the first, understanding that perhaps during their first meeting he had not left a good impression of himself, had accepted the treatment of silence, considering it almost a blessing, in how much easier it would be for him to avoid problems that way; the other, on the other hand, knowing the sunny and curious nature of his children, had ended up really worrying about it. He tried to initiate speeches that also involved the eldest son, trying to make him have a dialogue between them, even at times inviting him, thus going against Shen's advice, to join in what were usual activities of their family, whether it was to see a movie together, to make a game, or just to be all together in the same room. But either side Lou Jitsu found no cooperation.  
He wondered several times what was wrong and more than once he was tempted to call his ex for advice, then always stopping at the last one so as not to alarm her. He didn't want to bother her and sincerely wanted to deal with the problem on his own, no matter how difficult it seemed. It was he who had wanted that meeting, who had insisted that Shen persuade Aki to come back to him, because he missed him; in the 7 years that felt like 70 he had spent whole nights wondering, if he had acted differently, would things have changed or would it have ended that way anyway?  
He couldn't give himself an answer and it made him very nervous and sad.  
While preparing that evening's dinner, he watched his children out of the corner of his eye, gathered in front of the TV to watch their favorite show. Aki was there too, but he didn't pay attention to the screen, he just sat in an armchair, his head resting on his right hand and a book on his lap. If it hadn't been for the eyes that moved on the pages and the left hand that occasionally turned them, it would have been almost a statue although it remained motionless. How he could not be disturbed by the loud volume of the television was a mystery.  
The dinner took place like all the previous nights: his children chatted among themselves about the series, while Aki ate in silence, without giving any sign of listening or not. Lou, intent on observing him, did not pay attention to his children until the youngest took his hand, calling him to attention.  
\- Tell me Michelangelo -  
\- I asked you if Aki can come and see our room and play with us -.  
4 pairs of eyes moved simultaneously to the 2 of them, although the 3 children were staring at their little brother, while Aki was staring him directly in the eye, waiting.  
Lou Jitsu hesitated for a couple of seconds; he would have liked to answer in the affirmative, since it was what he had been waiting for for days, that is, an opportunity to bring his children closer to Aki. But then he remembered Shen's words, the worried look she'd given him on the door before heading to what would be her new home while her new movie was being shot. A sentence that had sent a shiver down his spine, almost a plea, which had made his throat a lump.  
"Do not make me worry".  
It was thinking back to those words that he decided that the only right answer to give to avoid a fight was to pass the ball to the young man and let him do what he wanted. He would take care of it later to console the little one in case of a refusal.  
\- It's Aki who has to choose, not me -.  
At that answer, Aki made no effort to try to disguise his surprise. He did not expect Lou to ask his opinion, even if indirectly, given his very recent attempts to bring him closer to his children; he had already prepared to argue with him when he answered affirmatively to the child, not paying attention to him, and he had already seen himself running furiously up the stairs slamming the door of his room. He was visibly struck by that choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be Akira's choice? He will go with his brothers or will he refuse the invitation?
> 
> Let me know what do you think with a comment if you like, my Darlings  
> Kisses


	5. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rage from tha past take place in Akira's heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst inconming! You've been advised!

"Maybe JJ was right after all ...", he found himself thinking, as he was dragged after dinner, to what was the children's room. In the end, accepting didn't seem like a bad idea and then, actually, he had a minimum of curiosity. Since he had entered that house, the only rooms he knew were his room, the bathroom and the kitchen / living room where they used to eat; he hadn't cared about the remaining rooms until now, convinced that he would be leaving what was a prison for him as soon as possible.  
Entering that room was like finding yourself in 4 different universes; each wall had a color (orange, red, blue and purple) corresponding to the territorial area of each of the children. As they entered, almost as if it were a predetermined signal, each of them headed for their own area, while Lou stood at the door next to the boy looking around, studying the new environment, trying to figure out where he should go first, while feeling on himself the looks of all of them.  
There was something familiar in that room, he told himself, it was as if it had already been there, but a long time ago ...  
And then something in the red zone caught his attention, one object in particular that seemed to call him straight from his past.  
Raphael, the eldest of the 4, saw the new boy look at him and was very surprised; he thought most likely that he would go to Michelangelo, having been the one to invite him to their room, and instead ...  
Then he realized that he wasn't looking exactly at him, but a point slightly higher than his head. He turned in that direction and his eyes met an old trophy from his father, miraculously held together with so much glue that it was impossible not to notice. They weren't the ones who broke it, they'd already found it like this in that room when they first entered it. To tell the truth, there were many others, but their dad got rid of them, saying that they were now part of a distant past and that they could be left behind.  
All except that one there.  
They had asked several times what the story of that object was, but Lou had always sidetracked the subject, simply telling them that he wanted him to stay in that room as it was very important to him and that someday, if there would be an opportunity, he would tell them its story.  
Both Raphael and his brothers had the distinct feeling that the opportunity had just arrived.   
\- This was the living room ... -, Aki's words came out as a whisper, almost inaudible. A desperate mix of sensations, sounds, and unpleasant memories assailed him. His head began to spin as images and voices alternated and towered over one another. It was like looking into a crazed kaleidoscope, alternating between sharp and fuzzy. His breathing quickened, his heartbeat went mad, and a growing sense of nausea nearly made him throw up.  
The 4 children looked worried at the boy leaning against the wall behind him, leaning weakly on his legs and one hand pressed to his closed eyes, his lips uncovering his clenched teeth, while a strange gurgling came out of his throat, like a low growl. He looked like he was in pain and it was like he was about to throw up. Lou said the boy's name several times, asking him if he was okay, but when he tried to touch his shoulder, Aki abruptly moved away from him and ran upstairs, towards his room, hissing the one that Donatello, the closest of the 4, identified as a "Don't touch me!" definitely angry.  
The 4 children approached their father, definitely frightened by that behavior, asking him for explanations that were not heard. Lou Jitsu just told them to stay there, before running after the boy.  
Needless to say, the quartet didn't obey, too worried about anything that might happen to their dad. The time to get upstairs they could already hear them screaming, or rather: Aki was shouting from inside his room, while Lou Jitsu, standing at the door, was trying to try to calm him, but without succeeding.  
- **… Weren't we enough for you ??! What need was there to do all this huh ??!** -  
\- Aki, please ... I know you're angry and I understand you, but ... -  
\- **No, you don't understand me !! You'll never do!! You have no idea what I had to endure!! And now you go out with them !! What are they your new experiment? !!** -.  
\- Aki, please, it's not what you think ... - Lou didn't know what to do or what to tell him; the Aki he had in front of him was no longer the child who used to run to him every time he arrived on the set of his films, who wanted his attention more than anyone else, who worshiped him and who made him feel like a hero every time he smiled at him .   
In front of him now there was only a 16 year old who looked at him with eyes of fire, full of rancor for a painful past that he himself had caused.  
He felt guilt envelop him, while the boy kept screaming that he didn't need him and that he just wanted him to disappear. How he wished he could embrace him, cancel his distance from them with a single step, calm him down as they were when they were still father and son, when they were still a family.  
But he knew he wouldn't let him. He had erected a wall between them and was sure it would be difficult, if not impossible, to tear it down.  
He could only hope that calmly he would be able, if not to re-establish a relationship, at least to make sure that those 3 months passed in complete tranquility, avoiding as many battles as possible.  
He owed it to Shen in the first place, but above all he owed it to his children, who knew how to be next to him, to listen to them arguing. Perhaps he had made a wrong decision and now he realized it, but he and he alone had to suffer the consequences.  
He sighed then, raising his hands in surrender and taking a step back, before speaking one last time: - I'm sorry that you see it like this, that you think that for me you and your mother have never counted anything. I really wish you understood how wrong you are. _But I don't want to force you_ -, he added immediately, seeing the boy's eyes narrow in anger, ready to attack again, - I only ask you one thing - and in saying it he pointed to the children all gathered behind him,   
\- If you really want to be angry with me go ahead and scream as much as you want and vent your anger on me as well. But don't involve the children. Now they are also part of my family, but despite this I absolutely do not want them to be put in the middle of our battles. Do you think you can do me this favor, Aki? -.  
The boy stared at him for a few seconds, visibly perplexed at those words, before his gaze rested on the 4 figures embraced on his father's legs; they were staring at him in fear, their eyes wide open expressing all their confusion as to why the newcomer had begun to act that way, with anger and screams.  
The same feeling of discomfort he had on the plane next to his mother came back to attack him, realizing that he had just broken the promise made to her. Lou Jitsu's words and the looks of those children awakened painful sensations in him that he hoped he would never have to feel again, forcing him to look away. He had just done another bullshit. All because he couldn't handle his anger and his memories.  
He felt his father's gaze upon him, still waiting; still without looking at him, he murmured an affirmative answer to his request, then asking him to be alone. The lump in his throat was getting tighter and the tears were overwhelmingly begging to come out, but he didn't want to be seen.  
Only when he heard the door close did he fall back on the bed, abandoning himself to tears.  
He had once again managed to ruin everything.


	6. Listening trough the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo starts to plan something....

The following days all passed in a similar way. Aki never left his room, except to eat or go to the bathroom, and when he was at the table with them or at least he happened to be in the same room, he would speed up the pace of whatever he was doing, and then go away again without a word, closing himself in his room.  
And Michelangelo did not like it at all. Indeed, to be honest, he had not liked all the events that had taken place up to that moment. Since that distant morning in early May, when their dad said they would finally meet their big brother, not a day passed when he hadn't imagined their meeting, each time with a different scenario or situation. He couldn't wait to make friends with him, play, show him his drawings, and finally have another element to be pampered with. His euphoria had not diminished even when his older brothers tried to warn him of that meeting in a somewhat confusing way.  
\- See 'Angelo -, Raf had tried to tell him, trying to be as clear as possible, but without alarming him, - Maybe this new guy ... He doesn't necessarily want to make friends with us ... -  
\- And why? -  
\- Well… You know…. Donnie heard dad and aunt Shen talking on the phone ... Maybe it would be better to not rush in... -.  
Raphael had been in serious trouble that morning. He didn't want to tell his little brother what the 3 of them had actually overheard, because he definitely worried them too, but he didn't want to risk the little one getting into trouble ... nor did he want to scare him by telling him the truth ...  
In short, in the end all 3 of the majors had decided that they would try in every way to keep Mikey away from the newcomer and that they would allow him to get close to him only if he did not prove to be dangerous.  
The day they went to the airport, all of them had behaved normally so as not to make anyone suspicious, but who in one way or another had kept an eye on the child, checking that he did not go too far and that he remained next to them.  
When they saw Aki coming down the stairs, they had to admit it, however, despite what they had overheard thanks to Donnie from his father's conversations, they were fascinated, some for one reason and some for another.  
Michelangelo, there was no need to say it, already adored everything about him, especially those beautiful long hair. They must surely have been very soft!  
Raphael was struck by his physical prowess. Like his father, he too, despite the boy's loose clothing, was still able to understand that his slender and toned body was due to hours and hours of intensive training. Who knows... Maybe he could ask the new guy to follow him in his exercises ...  
Leonardo had only one sentence in mind: “Height = Basketball !!”. He loved basketball, it was his favorite sport! That tall guy would have been a perfect player in matches against his brothers, especially against Raph! He absolutely had to convince him!  
Donatello seemed to be the only one who had doubts; he continued to look at the young man, looking for any sign that could betray his true intentions, ready to bring the brothers back to reality, having guessed through a single glance that they, unlike him, were already forgetting all the warnings they had given each other .  
But no, he wouldn't have been enchanted by that face so similar to his father's, by that clever gaze, by the latest generation computer he had under his arm and which looked so inviting and ... by those perfect eyebrows arched in his favorite expression "eyebrow down-eyebrow up" !! He didn't believe it !! How did he do that expression !! He had been trying for weeks in front of the mirror but nothing !! He absolutely had to have it taught ... Maybe after letting him try the computer ...  
In the end, yes, he too had fallen for it.  
Curiosity had won over their worries, but what was their disappointment to discover that the boy wanted nothing to do with them. He refused to greet them upon his arrival, immediately running to the airport exit, and when they took the taxis he insisted on getting into Aunt Shen's by himself, ignoring them. For Aki that day those gestures were full of anxiety and fear in making some false step from the beginning, but the children interpreted them as hostile signals, immediately awakening their worries.  
By tacit agreement, in the following days none of them 3 tried to establish contact with Aki, then attempting to convince a somewhat stubborn Michelangelo to do the same.  
“Better to leave him alone Michael. Did you see what reaction he had at the airport, it's better to leave it alone ", they often repeated, but the child didn't want to listen. He did not accept the idea that Aki did not want to talk to them, it seemed completely absurd. Apart from that day at the airport, he had not shown any other hostile attitudes, on the contrary, he had always remained calm when they shared dinner, the living room and even the bathroom at times; on every occasion, the boy had tolerated their presence in a quiet way, carving out his own space from which, however, he never chased away any of them, if it happened that their boundaries were crossed. Little by little, testing the ground, Michelangelo was convinced that he could convince both the boy and his brothers to finally have a contact.  
The opportunity presented itself to him that famous evening, when during dinner he asked his father to be able to show Aki their room. Totally ignoring the skeptical looks his older brothers had thrown at him and even Leo's light tap with his foot from under the table, to the boy's affirmative answer, had led him enthusiastically up the stairs, followed closely behind. from the rest of the family, ready to show everyone how unfounded their concerns were.  
He could imagine everything, except that very negative side of the situation ...  
He had never witnessed such a manifestation of anger, not even when Raphael a year earlier had been involved in a dispute with children from his own school who continually stole his backpack. If he closed his eyes he could still hear the screams echoing through the walls of the entire house and see Aki's hateful expression as he screamed words of which he had not grasped the meaning. It hadn't lasted long, but it had been long enough to force him to cover his ears and close his eyes, wishing he was in a completely different place than that, a thought that all his brothers had shared in those moments.  
When silence finally fell, he opened them again, still with his ears plugged in fear, and he saw Lou Jitsu move his lips saying something, at the same time pointing to them 4; he had never seen his father with such an unhappy expression on his face, it was as if he had been defeated for the first time by an opponent much stronger than him.  
Aki had remained silent for a few seconds, before his expression changed: when he turned his gaze towards them, Michelangelo saw in his wide and shiny eyes a sense of absolute confusion, it was almost as if he were seeing them for the first time. Then the confusion had turned into pain and guilt and Aki had looked away refusing to look at them; the little one could have sworn he saw a tear drop down his cheek before his father led them out of the room, uttering words of comfort and giving each of them little pats on the head to calm them.  
That evening Lou Jitsu had locked himself in his room for the first time in a long time, wishing them a hasty good night; he hadn't forgotten to give them a last kiss on the forehead, but his lips were cold, lacking the affection and calm that every night they managed to instill in children.  
\- I just can't understand, Captain Cupcake -, Mikey turned to his teddy bear, - Why Aki should be mad at dad and us, it makes no sense. It doesn't seem to me that we have done anything wrong -, he wondered, his small brow furrowed in a concentrated expression as he thought back to everything that had happened, - Do you think we will be able to make up with him? -, he added, lifting the soft toy and bringing it in front of his eyes, while he lay down on his bed, trying to find a solution.  
At that moment a sudden noise took him by surprise, making him jump to sit on the sheets: it was the door of the boy's room slamming, right above his head, but without being followed by the usual sound of the key closing the double-locked lock . Prying up his ears, the child thought he could also hear the boy's voice talking to someone, perhaps on his cell phone, becoming more and more excited and nervous.  
For a few seconds he remained motionless, listening to those muffled sounds, until he decided, driven by curiosity, to go upstairs too, approach the crack of the door and overhear the conversation, with Captain Cupcake tight to his chest to defend himself in case of danger.

When Aki called her that evening, Janet knew instantly that something had gone wrong. The boy could not calm down, doing nothing but repeating the same sentences in a loop: "I'm leaving from here", "I have traumatized them" and "I can't take it anymore" were the most frequent. The only thing Janet was able to clearly grasp was just that Aki wanted to get out of that house. -  
\- Almost everything is ready ... -, the young man was saying, - I recovered the money for the ticket and checked the flight times ... I can't take it anymore ... I'll leave here, I'll go back to Tokyo and we'll finally forget ... -  
\- **AKIRA! STOP THAT!** -, the scream from the other side of the phone almost pierced his eardrum, making the envelope he was holding fall out of his hand; a cascade of bills and coins poured onto the floor with a continuous tinkle, making the boy freeze in the very center of his room, motionless and confused. He didn't expect that sudden shot, it was almost as if he had received a slap in the face.  
He could hear the girl's breathing on the other hand becoming more rhythmic, as she tried to calm down, urging him to do the same; Aki carried out the order, also realizing that he was breathing hard and irregular and the accelerated pulse of his pulse, as if he had run for miles without ever stopping at a constant speed.  
They stayed like this for a few minutes, one listening and adjusting their breathing to the rhythm of the other, trying to find the lost calm.  
"Now sit down," she said after a few more seconds of silence, "And tell me _calmly_ what happened."  
Aki obeyed, sitting cross-legged on the bed, starting to tell the unfolding of all the events.  
Janet listened to everything patiently, never interrupting him, absorbing every word, pause, change of tone, position and all the boy's sobs. She let him vent, wishing every second more to be able to reach him to hug him, to have the power to teleport there to calm him down, to make him understand that it was not only in what he understood Aki increasingly saw as a war.  
But she couldn't and it irritated her a lot.  
He pinched the root of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, a gesture typical of when she had to concentrate; he had to find the right words, otherwise it would only make the situation worse.  
\- Listen to me Iceberg -, he decided to use his nickname to try to ease the tension of the other,   
\- Everyone happens to lose control. It is a natural thing. Especially in your case it is -, she paused, making sure her best friend was listening carefully, - It is also true, however, that you must try to hold back, especially when there are the children around. You said it too: you are angry with your father for what happened between you and him, but you don't want the little ones to get in the way either. Am I right? -.  
\- … Yes… -  
\- Very well. Now listen to me, the situation is this and the possible solutions are 2: you are experiencing a strong stressful situation, since you are literally living with the object of your anger in front of your eyes without being able to vent it for fear of hurting others, falling back into your nightmares one day and the other as well. Running away won't do you any good except to make the situation worse. So, either clear it up directly with your dad, pulling him aside, away from the kids, and yelling at him for everything you feel, with a 50% chance of smoothing things out or making them worse; or you find a way to release the stress and finally try to leave this whole thing behind, trying to forget all the bad memories to make room for new ones that will surely be better -.  
There were a few seconds of silence, interrupted only by Aki's regular breathing, who was now lying on the bed mulling over possible alternatives.  
\- I will try to vent my stress elsewhere, although I have no intention of forgiving anyone, know that ... -  
Janet wanted to object to that statement, but she held her tongue, determined not to awaken his anger.  
\- ... But one problem still remains -  
\- Would be? -  
\- The children. I scared them. Even if I want to try to be a good brother they will never get close to me again -  
\- And ... does that bother you? -  
\- ... Yes. Every time I meet their gaze, I read an intense fear, as if they feared that at any moment it might bite them or the like. And I don't blame them… -, he sighed, running a hand through his hair and torturing a lock with his fingers. That day must have terrified them, especially as far as Michelangelo was concerned. _It had been like seeing himself again, at his age, that damn day ... helpless, scared, unable to move or reply, just staying there, letting an unknown hatred run over him and the tears running down, being ashamed ..._  
With a frustrated groan, he buried his face in the pillow, pushing the memory out of his head by force; he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to mull over the past.  
He heard JJ's voice muffled as she said something to him and hurried to emerge from his soft safety and put the receiver back in his ear.  
\- What was that? -  
\- I said: it's normal for children to stay away from you now, but you don't have to worry about that. Give them time, always try to be calm when you are with them and slowly you will see that you can get closer. If you want advice, try to make friends with the one who seems to you the easiest to make change his mind. When we have a fight in the family and we have to make peace, it is easier to convince others if you have already brought someone to your side, because that will also convince the rest of the family. I tell you as an expert -, Janet added in a tone that wanted to sound dramatic and that managed to snatch a small smile from the other that she could not see.  
If the advice came from one who was part of a family of 7 people plus 3 cats, you could rest easy and be on the safe side.  
\- So, do you already have in mind who you might bribe first? -, she asked him and he answered without fail with a name: Michelangelo.  
\- If I remember correctly he is the youngest of the brigade, right? -  
\- Yes, but he is also the one who was most traumatized than the others. Though… -  
\- Although what? -  
Aki hesitated. He didn't know if what he was about to say made sense or not ...  
\- The thing is ... I don't want to get him into trouble. I've had some sensations since I've been here ...  
\- Aki I don't follow you, what do you mean? -  
\- Maybe it's just my impression ... But it is as if during all the time spent here with them, his brothers tried in every way to stay away from me and keep Mikey at a distance from me, even before my "loss of control"... -  
\- And why would they have to? -  
\- I don't know JJ. But I repeat, maybe it's just an oversight ... -  
\- Yet you don't feel like taking the risk, do you? -.  
Aki's silence was eloquent enough for her.  
\- Maybe I should let it be -, he added again after a few seconds, - Maybe it's better to simply ignore them and just try to "survive" for these two and a half months that remain -  
\- The choice is yours Aki, no one forces you. Just try to relieve the stress and keep calm with them. You'll see, everything will be fine -, Janet reassured him.  
\- I hope. But I admit that I'm sorry. Come to think of it, it would have been nice to have 4 siblings - he admitted sincerely. If earlier he had been suspicious, observing them slowly Aki had developed a small sense of benevolent envy towards them. Seeing them play with each other and have fun, the secret desire was born in him to be able to become part of that quartet which, he had to admit, was made up of very special personalities. It was also for that reason, in fact, that he had agreed to go to their room that evening ... But by now he had forged ahead and who knows if there would ever be another occasion.  
He and JJ exchanged a few more words before closing the conversation, both oblivious to the pair of indiscreet ears that, for better or worse, had heard everything.  
\- Did you hear that Captain Cupcake ?? I knew Aki wasn't bad at all !! -, Michelangelo whispered to his bear, tiptoeing down the stairs so as not to be heard by the young man, - And he wants to make friends with us, isn't it great? -, he exclaimed once he arrived in his room; he grabbed paper and paints and flung himself on the bed, starting to scribble something on the white sheets, muttering to himself: - First of all I need a plan ... You'll see that I will be able to fix things ... We will all become one big family! -  
He went on writing and brooding until evening, not stopping until his project was completed; he turned it over in his hands, satisfied with the result and with a huge triumphant smile on his little face.  
 **Operation Conquer the Big Brother** could officially begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo decide to take the situation in his little hands! How will this end?


	7. Gym and conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki founds something to relieve his stress while Lou get in contact with his ex-wife.

"Let's see ... He should be around here", thought Aki, looking around for any reference point that could show him the right path to take.  
Wanting to follow Janet's advice, Aki had spent the previous days searching and searching on his computer for the only thing he knew could remedy his accumulated stress: a gym with a kickboxing course. He had discarded several, both because they were too far away, and because they did not have what he was looking for. He had no problems with paying the tuition, since his mother had left him a small fund "to have fun with" that was more than enough to pay for the registration.  
He laughed sarcastically at the thought of the reaction Shen would have if she found out what kind of "fun" he had chosen. Probably she would have had a shot and dragged him out of the gym screaming at him before he could even punch anything. And speaking of the gym ...  
He had now reached the end of the road, arriving in a dead end, but not even the shadow of the gym. He looked at his cell phone, retracing his steps via the GPS, and was amazed to discover that the blue arrow was indicating that he had arrived at his destination. He looked up, looking around puzzled, until he noticed on his right a dark wooden door with elegant lettering in white paint.  
**SKYWORKER GYM**  
He had found it.  
With a sigh of relief, he walked over and knocked a couple of times; after about fifteen seconds the door opened, revealing the figure of a small woman, with dark eyes and hair, and with features that left her Korean origins largely in view; she wore a hot pink two-piece jumpsuit that left her toned legs and torso bare, and a pair of cream-colored trainers.  
\- Hello! You must be Aki, right? I am Susan! -, welcomed him with a smile and a warm handshake; she had a ringing voice, the kind you'd expect from an Anime voice actress who has to play a 13-year-old.  
Aki nodded, letting her lead him down a mahogany-parqueted hallway that led to Reception, an oval room with lighter-colored wood walls, furnished with a long purple sofa and a white desk with multiple monitors ( cameras probably) and a laptop.  
\- This is not the first time you join a gym, right? -, Susan asked him, eyeing the boy's physique. He surely must have done some kind of sport or at least trained alone to have such a well defined body.  
\- Actually yes, it's the first time. I have always trained at home with the father of a friend of mine - was the boy's response.  
\- Well, I would say that so far you have done a great job -, she smiled at him, handing him the forms to sign to complete the registration, - Although, I must admit, it has been a while since we have received requests from boys -.  
\- Why? -.  
Susan gave a strange smile, without answering him, then inviting him to follow her towards the entrance to the real gym.  
When the sliding doors opened, Aki couldn't believe her eyes ...  
 _Females._  
 _Everywhere._  
 _Young people._  
 _Old._  
 _Thin, tall, short, fat._  
 ** _Everywhere!_**  
For a moment it was as if the world had taken on a strange shade of pink loaded with glitter. There were women who did exercise bikes, Zumba, Latin dances, fitness and even boxing, Fitboxing and Kickboxing! From afar came groups of girls in costume who were probably going swimming, or in gym shorts ready to start their session with the instructors.  
Yes, the instructors and personal trainers were also women!  
Aki felt himself burning from the tips of his toes to those of his hair, as he looked away embarrassed from those feminine presences.  
\- Something wrong Aki? -, Susan's voice came to his ears with a strange tone, almost distorted, - You have turned all red. Are not you feeling good? -.  
The boy gasped like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say or how to react. It was such a strange situation that it almost seemed surreal!  
Susan, for her part, didn't know what to think; Aki's was not the classic reaction of all hearts and… attentions… that the guys who had signed up in the previous months had had. Aki looked uncomfortable, as if all those female presences frightened him.  
Unfortunately for Aki, if there was one thing he didn't inherit from his father, it was his ease in talking to people, especially the women. As a child he had always been a little shy, although a few words were enough for him to gain confidence and immediately become friendly; with the passing of time and with the story of his parents, however, his initial shyness had been transforming more and more into insecurity towards himself and others, thus changing his approaches towards other people. With the boys he was indifferent, he simply tended to ignore them; with the girls, on the other hand, things got a little more complicated. Having had relations only with Janet, who in character could be defined a little more "masculine", but above all whom he had known since he was little, he had never managed to have a conversation longer than 1 minute with a girl, just the time to ask what time it was that time he had forgotten his watch and cell phone at home. It also didn't help the fact that in the 3 schools he had attended he had always been preceded by his reputation as a "quarrelsome boy, to be avoided at all costs", which led him to always receive somewhat intimidated and suspicious looks from his classmates. His automatic and involuntary response to those looks was a slight blush on his cheeks and the instinctive gesture of looking away, a habit that had remained with him from childhood, when he felt uncomfortable. It was as if he himself, aware of his instinctive / aggressive character, was afraid of hurting them just by speaking to them.  
The approach with Susan had been relatively calm because he knew, having talked to her previously on the phone, that it would be her or another girl who would welcome him, so he had had time to digest the upcoming meeting. But being there, at that moment, with that multitude of females around, whose gazes and amused giggles addressed to him already he could hear, was an almost unbearable situation.  
\- Aki, please say something. You're making me worry - Susan tried again to attract his attention, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him slightly, while snapping her fingers in front of his eyes with the other hand.  
Finally, after a few more seconds, the boy seemed to recover from his sudden trance. He cleared his throat several times, realizing the miserable figure he had just made, then trying to justify himself:  
\- I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't think it was a women's gym ... I mean... Well, on the Home of the site I don't seem to have noticed it ... -  
\- But in fact it is not -, she reassured him with a smile, - Or rather, it was in the 1930 when it was built, but now it is a mixed gym, although it is true that more women are enrolled than men - .  
\- Ah ... Really? -, Aki didn't know what else to answer, still slightly embarrassed by the situation, but definitely calmer at the thought of not having missed the gym.  
Now that he looked carefully then, he could actually notice among those multitudes of females, some boy who was training or who passed from one room to another, without avoiding throwing a few glances or a greeting to the various ladies and young ladies, who responded cordially and smiling affably, especially the older ones.  
A fairly peaceful environment.  
\- Come on, I'll show you where you have to train -, Susan urged him, leading him down a corridor to the right to a room at the back, from which shouts of encouragement and sounds of punches against punching bags came.  
Aki relaxed to those familiar sounds, ready to face anyone he found on the other side, man or woman who was.

\- Guys, have you seen Aki? -, Lou Jitsu appeared in the children's room, the phone pressed against his shoulder and ear, while in his hands he held a bowl whose contents he occasionally stirred; to the negative response from the children, his expression became even more perplexed.  
“It's really weird. It's been like a week since Aki has disappeared and comes back directly late in the evening ", he thought, then returning to pay attention to the other person on the other end of the line: - I'm sorry Shen, but Aki is out. If you want, I tell him to call you when he comes back -.  
\- No do not worry. In fact it is better that he's not there -, Shen moved the cell phone in his left hand, while with the right he put the first of the earrings.  
\- I needed to talk to you Lou -, he added then, settling down the other too.  
Since leaving Aki at Lou's house, not a day had gone by without her looking anxiously at her cell phone, waiting for a bitter-tasting call that would have forced her to give up her last ray of hope of recovery for her son. Instead, 3 weeks had passed, and the cell phone had remained silent, quiet. This had somewhat reassured her, making her believe for a few days that perhaps they had finally taken the right path. Anxiety had been replaced by curiosity, and in the end, instead of waiting, she herself decided to call her ex-husband to ask him about the boy.  
At that question, Lou felt a slight sense of anxiety envelop his throat; he had delayed calling Shen, because he still wanted to ponder what to reveal and what not. He knew how busy she was with work and he didn't want to distract her or make her mood worse by revealing that Aki had lost his temper and now hardly ever showed up.  
He then took a deep breath, drawing upon what were once his greatest acting skills, and replied in the calmest and most cheerful tone of his repertoire.  
\- Aki you say? I would say that we are doing well. Of course, I don't think he has fully settled down yet, but I would say that so far everything has gone smoothly -.  
There were endless seconds of silence, until a broken sigh reached him from the other side.  
\- Have him pack his bags. This afternoon I come to take it back -.  
\- W-What ?? But if I told you ... -  
\- Do you take me for a stupid Lou? We've known each other for 20 years, I know full well you're lying. And I can't believe you're acting with me -.  
The woman's tone was calm, but her disappointment was very clear. And to say that for a moment she had also hoped for it ...  
The night Lou had asked her to be allowed to keep the boy with him for the duration of the summer had been like a ray of sunshine in a stormy sky. She was busy with her new movie and Aki was in a bad business again. If he had left it in Tokyo, things would probably have gotten worse, but if he had brought it with him he would have had to leave it alone anyway and who knows what he could have done. Aki was mature enough for his age, but a 16 year old is still a teenager with neurons and hormones ready to spring at the slightest provocation!  
She was about to give up her new leading role in favor of her mother, when Lou Jitsu invited her to dinner and made her that unexpected proposal.  
"Let me try" were the words of that evening, when he, with almost pleading eyes, tried to get her consent and her help in convincing the boy to accept that journey so far from home and so close to him.  
If she closed her eyes, Shen could almost hear those same words ringing in his ears ... Until she realized that, in fact, Lou was actually speaking them on the phone.  
\- Let me try Shen! Not even a month has passed, I need more time! I'm sure I can handle the boy! -  
\- Lou, I can't let you ... -  
\- Can't let me do what, Shen ?? That for just once since he was born I try to do the right thing for him ?? !! -.  
That sentence, pronounced in a tone that bordered on tears, displaced the woman, making her remain silent. Lou had never used that tone with her, never once. He seemed tiredd, sad and disappointed, adjectives that not at all suited a person with a strong character like Lou Jitsu. He was using the same tone as her, when she used to talk to him about Aki and the times when she got hopelessly into trouble; he was hurt, angry with himself for not being able to prevent an event that might not manifest itself and to which, if he acted in time, he could find a solution.  
It was that melancholy that silenced her, forced her to listen for the first time to all the worries of what her husband had once been, confessions he had kept to himself, preferring to favor her, taking on his burden of lonely mother and putting it on her shoulders, listening to every tear, every sob and always finding words of comfort for her.  
She listened to the end, feeling guilty and selfish for not having understood before that Lou deserved to be heard and not just used as she did.  
And it was for that same sense of guilt that, when he asked her for more time with the boy, he asked her for more time to recover a vital relationship for him, she agreed, albeit with one condition.  
\- Promise me, no, swear to me, that if Aki should somehow give problems again you will tell me and that if you don't think you can make it you will let me take him back with me. I know how problematic that boy can be.   
She could almost see her ex's grin at those words as he promised her he'd keep their deal.  
\- Anyway believe me Shen, in my opinion it is close. There will be a turning point in this whole thing, I can feel it! - were the last words she heard from him, before he hung up.  
"I hope you're right Lou," she thought, before starting to prepare again, trying to convince herself that she made the right choice, "I really hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVED the idea of the gym XD  
> I had to, I regret nothing!


	8. Just for one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo makes his move... and Leo too!

"Shit, she destroyed me...", Aki thought, as he proceeded to apply yet another ice pack on another sore bruise. He had woken up with a startle that night too, but this time it hadn't been for his usual nightmares; he had simply rolled over in his sleep, touching the headboard of the lower bed with his left leg. In other cases, nothing would have happened, as the blow was not that strong, but that particular night the leg had a bruise the size of a baseball right on the front and the impact, albeit light, had caused him enough pain to wake him up cursing heavily in Japanese, which he hadn't done in quite a while. Hissing and puffing in annoyance, he had therefore come down half limping to go and put some ice on the injured part, cursing with his thoughts his Kickboxing instructor who just that day had to wake up with her period and in a bad mood!  
He sighed with relief when the ice made contact with his skin: such a wonderful feeling! He pondered for a few seconds the idea of staying there in the kitchen, since by now the desire to sleep was completely gone, but glancing at the clock he resolved to go back: it was 3 am, trying to sleep for a few more hours could do him only good, especially since he would once again deal with that woman and her mood swings the next day.  
"I'll just get a few more ice cubes, in case I need it", and set off up the stairs.  
Once he got to the top, however, he stopped: from the door of his room, quite sure he had closed behind him before going down, now the light of the bedside lamp came, which he remembered very well not having turned on. His survival instinct, matured in those last years of life, pushed him to advance cautiously, shoulders tensed, fists clenched and senses sharpened by the sensation of imminent danger, a kind of sixth sense developed to survive his nightmares. He crouched along the wall, next to the door, trying to pick up the slightest noise that could betray the presence of the intruder.  
After a few seconds of silence, a whisper reached him from the crack of the door: - Come on Captain Cupcake, I'm sure he'll be back soon -.  
….  
What was Michelangelo doing in his room?  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he relaxed his muscles and calmed his breath, realizing that he was worried about nothing, then deciding to enter the room.  
The child was lying on his bed, with his favorite teddy bear tight in his arms, but as soon as he saw him he pulled up, welcoming with a shy and tired smile and greeting him with a thin, sleepy voice.  
\- Hi Michelangelo. Why are you in my room? -, was Aki's immediate question.  
\- Well... I couldn't sleep ... So I thought I'd ask you if I could stay with you for tonight -.  
Aki's right eyebrow flickered upwards, in a clear expression that Mikey interpreted as "Don't think I'm falling for it"; in fact shortly after he asked him: - And why did you come to me? Don't your brothers and Lou make you sleep with them usually? -.  
The little one shrugged, trying to remain as natural as possible, despite his sleep and his total inability to lie: - Raph always snores, Donatello wakes up all the time to look at the tablet and Leo talks in his sleep. Dad instead sleeps with the door closed. Please can I stay here? -, he added, trying to use the most effective weapon in his repertoire: the puppy eyes.  
They had never failed, neither with his brothers nor with his father; all he had to do was join his hands, stick out his lower lip a little and open his beautiful blue eyes, and he could get everything he wanted in no time at all. No one had ever been able to resist him.  
Nobody ... Except Aki, who leaning against the door, just stared at him with that raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest.  
\- Oh really? Well, in case I can always go and wake Lou up and convince him to open the door to let you in, it's not a problem anyway - was his reply, as he approached the little one. Soft eyes never worked with him. JJ had tried so many times that by now he had become completely immune, so much so that for a while she had given up asking him for favors.  
Until she found another very effective persuasion method ...  
\- Please Aki. Just for tonight -, the little one didn't give up, - I promise you I'll be good -.  
Michelangelo could not and should not give up. He had been awake until that hour, hoping for an opportunity to sneak into his older brother's room, in order to start the "conquest" operation, and he felt that if he didn't succeed that evening there would be no other occasions.   
Aki for his part was incredulous; he could not understand why the child insisted so much on wanting to be with him. Not that he minded it, but he found it a bit strange considering what had happened between them. He didn't think the children were going to make the first move.  
\- Are you really sure Michelangelo? Look, I move a lot to ... -, he was about to say "nightmares", but he stopped in time, - I mean, you would be more comfortable if you went to your father -, he concluded, kneeling at the child's height.  
He could see in his eyes a sad feeling of disappointment, as with a sigh he nodded and headed for the door, and mentally called himself stupid.  
In the end, Michelangelo wasn't doing anything wrong, he just wanted to be with him. Why had he refused?  
For a moment he remembered JJ's advice on trying to put everything behind him and try to at least bond with them. That could have been an opportunity, a chance to really start trying. And then, in the end, it was only for one night, right?  
Mikey for his part felt totally demoralized; he had failed, the main phase of his plan had been totally wasted, and who knows if ...  
\- Michelangelo -, the child turned, seeing that the young man, sitting on the bed, was making a sign for him to stand beside him.  
There was a few seconds of silence, then, with a squeak that Aki could only identify as joy, in a few seconds he found his new little brother in his arms, rubbing his face against the shirt of his pajamas. Aki's surprised expression softened as he watched the baby get comfortable on the sheets, with the teddy bear clutched in his arms.  
\- Will you kiss me goodnight? -, he asked, still making his puppy eyes, and Aki, although they did not affect him, decided to consent and to lay him a little kiss between those rebellious curls.  
\- But remember, it's just for tonight -, he was keen to point out, but Mikey only replied with a satisfied smile and a tired yawn. It cost him half a night's sleep, but he did it!  
"Well, it can't be that wrong", was Aki's last thought, before falling asleep, "In the end it's only for one night".

In the end, however, it wasn't just for one night. Now that he had managed to establish a contact, Michelangelo was determined not to let go. So it was that for a whole week, always around midnight, when he was sure that the brothers were asleep, little Mikey would get up from his tangerine-colored bed, to go and hide in Aki's room, every night with a different excuse. : “I'm sorry, but wouldn't you take me to the bathroom? The dark scares me ... "," I thought you were thirsty and I brought you some water "," Captain Cupcake missed you "," Dad forgot to tell me the bedtime story ... ". All excuses that Aki pretended to believe, both for not saddening the child, and because he had noticed that he hadn't had nightmares for a few days. It was like when a few years ago he asked to sleep with JJ when he had a bad dream and spent the night with her; with his friend next to him, he fell asleep immediately and his dreams and obsessions did not assail him as usual.  
Michelangelo seemed to have the same therapeutic effect on him and he didn't mind that, quite the contrary. As the days passed, he felt he was waiting more and more with a certain excitement for the arrival of midnight and every evening he pricked his ears to hear the child's footsteps and his shy knock on the door.  
Of course, Mikey didn't know all this, but he didn't care; he was slowly building a contact with the guy, a confidence that sometimes lasted even during the day as well as the night.  
And this did not go unnoticed by his brothers.  
Starting from the day after the first night of contact, and during the days to come, Michelangelo began to behave differently towards the boy: at the table, during meals, he sat next to him, rather than in his usual place next to his father, asking to swap with Leonardo, who, although confused, agreed to move; while they were playing, if Aki walked into the room, he would interrupt whatever he was doing to go to him, and when Aki left to go to the gym (which they still didn't know about), he would run to greet him, receiving a pat on the head in return.  
But what amazed the trio of children most was that Aki did not seem bothered by those behaviors, on the contrary, he welcomed them with a rather embarrassed half smile, especially when he saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at them curiously and amazed from the corner of the corridor. On those occasions, he would also give the others a slight nod and leave, while Mikey, all happy and satisfied, went back to the living room to draw.  
None of them 3 knew of the nights that Mikey spent with Aki, so they really couldn't understand how those two had bonded so suddenly. In addition, when they tried to ask the minor for an explanation, he just smiled and simply commented that Aki was not as bad as he wanted to believe; it must be said that Michelangelo could have explained everything to them, but in his little heart he was jealous of those nights spent alone with the boy. Those nights were just for them,, when he could have Aki all to himself, and he still didn't want to share them with others. Maybe one day, but much later.  
The children then, not having an answer in their hands, each reached their own conclusion on the matter.  
Raphael, of a protective nature but who granted a minimum of trust, observing the behavior of both his younger brother and Aki, thought that somehow the boy was at least trying to tolerate the attitudes of the youngest, perhaps understanding that, given his young age, Michelangelo was only trying to find a point of contact between them. He wouldn't have minded that, if it weren't for the memory of Aki's anger that day, which had definitely alarmed him; the more he watched them, the more he thought it would be better to talk to his father and ask for advice on the matter.  
Talking about it with Lou Jitsu was an hypothesis that neither of the twins took in consideration, as both convinced that Aki was just waiting for the right moment to show his aggressive disposition again. Plus, as they later pointed out to Raph, if they had talked to Lou about it they would have had to give a little too much explanation, and they would probably have gotten into trouble too.  
Donatello, who from the beginning had not trusted the boy, had that evening had the complete confirmation of his intentions not at all friendly towards them and towards his father; to every uncertain smile that Aki gave them, he replied with a wary look, convinced more than ever that there was something underneath. At the airport he had almost let himself be enchanted by her captivating expressions, but he would not have fallen back on it. Like Raph, he too was somewhat worried about Michelangelo, more than anything else because, knowing his naive character and tending to absolute trust, he feared that at the next "explosion", he might be seriously burned. He had tried over and over to warn him, but the child remained firm on his convictions, and refused to leave Aki, then urging them in turn to try to trust him; in the end neither side wanted to listen to the other, and Donatello gave up in trying to make him open his eyes to the truth.  
And Leonardo, who was gifted with a remarkable dramatic streak, was overwhelmed that this was all a facade to cover up the fact that Aki had joined some gang of thugs in the neighborhood! In short, almost every night he came home covered in bruises, it was obvious that there was something underneath! In addition, of all 3, he was the one who most noticed how much Michelangelo became somewhat anxious with the approach of evening and especially the time to go to bed; the little guy had something in mind, if he could feel it inside himself ...  
It was for that reason that he decided, that same night, to stay awake, to check what his little brother was doing.  
It took him a tremendous effort of will to stay awake during the bedtime story, which had a soporific effect on all of them, to say the least, and to pretend to be asleep when his father settled them better in the beds. But in the end he managed by pinching his arm to stay with his eyes open long enough to realize that, just after midnight, the figure of Michelangelo was leaving the blankets to venture into the corridor.  
Silent as a ninja, Leonardo followed him step by step, watching him with growing curiosity climb the stairs and head towards Aki's room. He knew it! There was the new guy behind all that story!  
For a moment he was tempted to go back to warn Raph and Donnie too, but then, still out of curiosity, he just waited in the corridor to see what would happen. It could also be that Michelangelo was just going to the bathroom ...  
And instead, after less than two seconds, there he was knocking on the door of Aki's room, entering shortly after with a happy smile on his face.  
Leo was incredulous. So Michelangelo had really gone over to the side of the enemy!  
He slid along the wall, to the door of the room, muscles and ears tensed to pick up whatever came from inside the room, while his anxiety grew, thinking about what Aki could do to his little brother, who so naively let himself be persuaded in going to him.  
For a few minutes he could hear nothing but confused voices, given the thick wood of the door, until, when he was already beginning to reconsider the idea of going to call the others too, he distinctly heard Mikey's voice shouting "No Aki, please!".  
Michelangelo was in trouble !!  
Without thinking twice, Leonardo grabbed the door handle, snapped it open and burst into the room, ready to save his little brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is so sweet and Leo is a drama-maker XD


	9. Opinions and follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey doesn't talk so the brothers try to understand what's goin on...

But in the end it was not only for one night. Now that he had managed to establish contact, Michelangelo was determined not to let go. So it was that for a whole week, always around midnight, when he was sure that his brothers were asleep, little Mikey would get up from his tangerine-colored bed, to go and hide in Aki's room, every night with a different excuse. : “I'm sorry, but wouldn't you take me to the bathroom? The dark scares me too much... "," I thought you were thirsty and I brought you some water "," Captain Cupcake missed you "," Dad forgot to tell me the bedtime story ... ". All excuses that Aki pretended to believe, both for not saddening the child, and because he had noticed that he hadn't had nightmares for a few days. It was like when a few years ago he asked to sleep with JJ when he had a bad dream and spent the night with her; with his friend next to him, he fell asleep immediately and his dreams and obsessions did not assail him as usual.

Michelangelo seemed to have the same therapeutic effect on him and he didn't mind that, quite the contrary. As the days passed, he felt he was waiting more and more with a certain excitement for the arrival of midnight and every evening he pricked up his ears to hear the child's footsteps and his shy knock on the door.

Of course, Mikey didn't know all this, but he didn't care; he was slowly building a contact with the guy, a confidence that sometimes lasted even during the day as well as the night.

And this did not go unnoticed by his brothers.

From the day after the first night of contact, and during the days to come, Michelangelo began to behave differently towards the boy: at the table, during meals, he sat next to him, rather than in his usual place. next to his father, asking to swap with Leonardo, who, although confused, agreed to move; while they were playing, if Aki walked into the room, he would interrupt whatever he was doing to go to him, and when Aki went out to go to the gym (which they still didn't know about), he would run to greet him, receiving a pat on the head in return.

But what most surprised the trio of children was that Aki did not seem bothered by those behaviors, on the contrary, he welcomed them with a rather embarrassed half smile, especially when he saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at them curiously and amazed from the corner of the corridor. On those occasions, he also gave the others a slight nod and left, while Mikey, all happy and satisfied, went back to the living room to draw.

None of them 3 knew about the nights that Mikey spent with Aki, so they really couldn't understand how those two had tied up so suddenly. In addition, when they tried to ask the minor for an explanation, he just smiled and simply commented that Aki was not as bad as he wanted to believe; it must be said that Michelangelo could have explained everything to them, but in his little heart he was jealous of those nights spent alone with the boy. It was just them nights, when he could have it all to himself, and he still didn't want to share them with others. Maybe one day, but much later.

The children then, not having an answer in their hands, each reached their own conclusion on the matter.

Raphael, of a protective nature but who granted a minimum of trust, observing the behavior of both his younger brother and Aki, thought that somehow the boy was trying at least to tolerate the attitudes of the youngest, perhaps understanding that, given his young age, Michelangelo was only trying to find a point of contact between them. He wouldn't have minded that, if it weren't for the memory of Aki's anger that day, which had definitely alarmed him; the more he watched there, the more he thought it would be better to talk to his father and ask for advice on the matter.

Talking about it with Lou Jitsu was a hypothesis that neither of the twins took into consideration, as both convinced that Aki was just waiting for the right moment to show his aggressive disposition again. Plus, as they later pointed out to Raf, if they had talked to Lou about it they would have had to give a little too much explanation, and they would probably have gotten into trouble too.

Donatello, who had not trusted the boy from the beginning, had that evening had the complete confirmation of his intentions which were not at all friendly towards them and towards his father; to every uncertain smile that Aki gave them, he replied with a wary look, convinced more than ever that there was something underneath. At the airport he had almost let himself be enchanted by her captivating expressions, but he would not have fallen for it again. Like Raph, he too was somewhat worried about Michelangelo, more than anything else because, knowing his naive character and tending to absolute trust, he feared that at the next "explosion", he might be seriously burned. She had tried over and over to warn him, but the child remained firm on his convictions, and refused to move away from Aki, then urging them in turn to try to trust him; in the end neither side wanted to listen to the other, and Donatello gave up in trying to make him open his eyes to the truth.

Finally, Leonardo, who was gifted with a remarkable dramatic streak, was overwhelmed that this was all a farce to cover up the fact that Aki had joined some gang of thugs in the neighborhood! In short, almost every night he came home covered in bruises, it was obvious that there was something underneath! In addition, of all 3, he was the one who most noticed how much Michelangelo became somewhat anxious with the approach of evening and especially the time to go to bed; the little guy had something in mind, if he could feel it inside ...

It was for that reason that he decided, that same night, to stay awake, to check what his little brother was doing.

It took a tremendous effort of will to stay awake during the bedtime story, which had a soporific effect on all of them, to say the least, and to pretend to be asleep when their father arranged them better in the cots. But in the end he managed by pinching his arm to stay with his eyes open long enough to realize that, just after midnight, the figure of Michelangelo was leaving the blankets to venture into the corridor.

Silent as a ninja, Leonardo followed him step by step, watching him with growing curiosity climb the stairs and head towards Aki's room. He knew! There was the new guy behind all that story!

For a moment he was tempted to go back to warn Raph and Donnie too, but then, still out of curiosity, he just waited in the corridor to see what would happen. It could also be that Michelangelo was just going to the bathroom ...

And instead, after less than two seconds, there he was knocking on the door of Aki's room, entering shortly after with a happy smile on his face.

Leo was incredulous. So Michelangelo had really gone over to the side of the enemy!

He slid along the wall, to the door of the room, muscles and ears tensed to pick up whatever came from inside the room, while his anxiety grew, thinking about what Aki could do to his little brother, who so naively let himself be persuaded in going to him.

For a few minutes he could hear nothing but confused voices, given the thick wood of the door, until, when he was already beginning to reconsider the idea of going to call the others too, he distinctly heard Mikey's voice shouting "No Aki, please don’t!".

Michelangelo was in trouble !!

Without thinking twice, Leonardo grabbed the door handle, snapped it open and burst into the room, ready to save his little brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo is such a drama XD


	10. Hot Soup Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou Jitsu is trying to understand what is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover something about Raphael

Lou Jitsu couldn't understand what could have happened. For a few days absolute peace reigned in his house, but now it seemed the season of sadness had arrived.  
Aki, as calm as he always was, emitted an aura that was not enough to define negative. Always away from home or locked in his room, he answered in monosyllables or didn't answer at all. The same thing was also true for the other 4: Michelangelo remained silent in his bedroom to draw, while the 3 older brothers followed their daily activities completely automatically, without enthusiasm.  
\- I can not understand. Leo is always on the bed reading comics, Raph trains tirelessly to release stress and Donatello is always bent over the books! -, he exclaimed on the phone, as he walked around the entire living room with growing nervousness.  
On the other side of the line, a male voice tried to reassure him by suggesting what to do:  
\- Why don't you try talking to one of them? Raphael maybe. He has always been the one who listens to you the most and confides in you-.  
Lou sighed: - I know, but I think there is something more underneath. And you know well that when it comes to something serious those kids can turn out to be real hard bones in "interrogations". Do you remember when Donnie hid all the Leonardo comics? -.  
From the other end came an amused chuckle: - Donatello did not confess where he had hidden them even under the threat of not taking him to that science exhibition. He was definitely angry-.  
Lou also found himself smiling at the thought of that episode 4 months ago; he still remembered Leo's astonished face when he had seen all his comics hanging from the clothesline on the second floor after 3 days of searching. A hiding place that is as simple as it is brilliant.  
\- Yeah. And I'm afraid they'll give me a hard time this time too. How I wish you were here now ... -, he added with a nostalgic sigh.  
\- I'll be back by the end of the summer, you just have to have a little more patience. I'm sure that in the meantime things will settle down -, the other gently reassured him.  
They remained chatting for a while longer, until Lou Jitsu, determined to find out what was happening to his children, ended the conversation with his interlocutor.  
He chose to follow his advice and to focus on Raphael to be told how things were. He found him, as expected, in his room, knitting.  
Crochet was a decidedly alternative hobby, not only for his young age, but also for the fact that Raph had a decidedly energetic character. For those who did not know him, it was strange to see him there, sitting on his bed, all concentrated on holding the crochet hooks between his fingers to create who knows what else. Equally peculiar then, was the way he had grown into it: on a day like any other, one of his ninjitsu programs had been interrupted by a different advertisement for toys for boys; in this you could see a girl in her twenties with a beautiful all knitted dress who happily twirled around her room, while a sweet background voice advertised the brand new beginner's magazine to learn how to crochet.  
Raphael was struck by it, both for the beauty of her in her dress, and in admiring the precision with which the girl in question moved her fingers crossing multicolored threads to also create a shawl for her dress. With eyes full of wonder and enthusiasm, that same evening the child ran to his father, asking him to be able to buy him that magazine and to teach him the crochet technique.  
Lou Jitsu was stunned at that request and decided to stall, to see if it was just a passing thing, dictated by the malleability of the child's brain in the face of those advertisements that he considered a little exaggerated. But when his eldest son began to insist, in the end he gave in and satisfied him, feeling a hint of curiosity arise in him to see what would happen.  
To everyone's surprise, Raph was passionate about it right away, and after a couple of months of rehearsal after rehearsal he had managed to make a hat for each of his brothers (hats a little crooked and with a few dangling threads here and there ), who accepted the gift with great enthusiasm. Since then the child had never stopped training to refine his processing technique, rediscovering in this hobby also an excellent exercise to control stress.  
Whenever he got angry with his brothers or saddened, Raph would lock himself in his corner, knitting relentlessly to release tension, instead of letting off steam by punching the sofa cushions as he did before, much to the relief of his father and his parents. his brothers.  
When his father entered the room, Raph didn't even notice him, as he was concentrated on making a very difficult point in his new work, and nearly knocked everything to the ground when Lou announced his presence.  
\- Hey Raph, what are you doing? -.  
\- Oh! Hi Dad! I didn't hear you come in! -, replied the child, turning towards him,  
-I'm working on a new scarf-, he then replied, showing him his work: it was made up of three different colors of wool (white, pink and beige), but the length certainly didn't have to be for one of his brothers.  
Lou approached, sitting on the floor next to him in the red area, observing the work with a critical eye, then smiling at him encouragingly: - It looks really good. You are improving -.  
Raphael greeted the compliment with a radiant smile, but almost immediately lost his enthusiasm when his father added: - Son, I need to talk to you -.  
\- Um ... O-on w-what? -.  
Lou Jitsu could sense that his child's anxiety was increasing a little more with each passing second; so there was something underneath!  
\- Listen to me Raph. You and your brothers have been acting pretty weird lately. Did something happen between you? -.  
\- No! Of course not ... We .. Emh .. We are just ... -, Raf was in total panic. He did not know what to invent to be able to reassure his father without revealing anything about what had happened between them and their new brother since that evening.  
He was already not good at lying normally, let alone under pressure and above all with the inner conflict he was experiencing: divided between not betraying his brothers by making them hopelessly into trouble, and telling his father everything to be able to find a solution together with him, to find the tranquility that seemed to have left their home.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize that his father was very close to him until he found himself in his arms, wrapped in a protective and reassuring embrace, with the sweet aroma of orange blossom, his father favorite perfume.  
Instinctively he hugged that embrace, sinking his little face into Lou Jitsu's muscular chest, while he reassured him: everything would be fine, he shouldn't be afraid to confide in him. Whatever happened, they would find a solution together.  
Encouraged by those words, Raph thought that perhaps there was nothing wrong with telling his father, not everything, but at least the episode that took place between Leo, Mikey and Aki. But first he had to make sure of one thing.  
\- Do you promise me that if I tell you everything you will not get angry with others? I'll take the scolding for them if you want-, the child asked, looking at the parent with almost pleading eyes, waiting for his consent.  
Lou on his side was halfway between relieved and worried; relieved that the child did not refuse to tell him everything, but worried at the thought of how serious it must be, since Raph feared he would get angry with them.  
He wasn't the type to get angry that easily, and anyway his level of severity was certainly different from his children's point of view.  
He therefore decided to indulge him: -Okay. I promise I won't get mad at them -.  
\- Hot Soup Promise? -  
...  
OK, now he was definitely worried!  
The Hot Soup Promise was an unbreakable oath and above all it was used only in extreme cases. If Raphael had asked him to do it, then surely something big and potentially serious had happened.  
He couldn't risk it.  
-Raphael tell me what happened-, he did not want to sound peremptory with that request, the last thing he wanted to do was make his son even more nervous, but he noticed the slight jolt of the child anyway. They knew that when he used their full name and not the usual diminutives or nicknames, Lou Jitsu would accept no excuses.  
Well ... At least he still had a half promise ...  
It was with that semi-reassuring thought that Raph began to talk...


End file.
